My Special Girl
by BlondeInsanity
Summary: A fluffy story turned into who knows what. Valduggery Ghanith
1. Ice Rink

A/N**- I wrote this with my friend Falnet.-Heart. I don't care who reads it JUST READ PLEASE OR I'LL CRY ok. She gave me this idea because she is a great author so enjoy. Listen to flying the wings of love by floorfillers okay.**

**Ice rink **

**Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain were at a random ice rink that they hired for the day along with Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low.**

**Skulduggery was showing off by doing triple twirls in the air and landing on his feet, Tanith was running around the side of the rink like ice hockey players do, Ghastly on the other hand was just stood in the middle of the rink thinking**_** what the hell how did I get in the middle, oh shit how do I get out… help!**_**.**

Valkyrie was clutching the side board for dear life, when Skulduggery glided up to her and said "come with me, I'll help you" his hand was outstretched, she took it.

Valkyrie clumsily slid into the middle still clutching his hand, she stood in front of Skulduggery and he slid forward and Valkyrie squeaked and moved backwards.

Tanith was going full speed around the rink when she came to a sudden stop with her face colliding with the side board. Ghastly shrieked and shuffled over to were Tanith was lying then falling flat on her. "err… sorry" he blushed, he couldn't help himself, he lowered his head and kissed her, Tanith was shocked at first, but realised she had wanted to kiss him for long, long time.

Valkyrie was getting more confident at skating now that Skulduggery had shown her how to do it, but she didn't let go of his hand. Skulduggery then noticed Tanith and ghastly and muttered "finally" which made Valkyrie giggle. She was stood next to him and he shuffled closer to her and wriggled his hand around her waist, surprisingly she didn't mind and then she grabbed his other hand and pulled him into a hug that he didn't expect.

"Skulduggery"

"umm"

"I love you"

"I love you too" he looked down to meet her eyes and lowered his head, she pulled on his coat to get closer, the gap closed as teeth and lips met.

From then on Skulduggery and Valkyrie went ice skating a lot more.

**A/N-**hope you liked it many thanks to Falnet.-Heart for writing this up and me telling what to write. R&R XD

Cristin Illusion


	2. Picnic gone wrong

**A/N- **Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story!!

**Picnic**

Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith and Ghastly were in a park having a picnic, there was nobody around so Skulduggery had taken off his disguise. Tanith was practising her sword fighting skills and Valkyrie was getting very anxious as the sword was getting seriously close to her head. Skulduggery and Valkyrie had decided to go for a walk. "So" Skulduggery started but he couldn't finish as they were staring straight ahead and failed to notice the steep hill, Valkyrie did a tremendously loud scream as they tumbled down that caught the attention of Ghastly and Tanith. They ran to the top of the hill to see Skulduggery and Valkyrie in a heap at the bottom. "OK" Valkyrie grumbled, getting up. "that did hurt a little bit."

"Speak for yourself" Skulduggery said "Your not the one who smacked into a tree!"

They had sat back down and Valkyrie was about to say something when suddenly, Tanith's sword slipped out of her fingers,

"Valkyrie! Duck!" shouted Ghastly, she moved her head just in time as the sword skimmed her head.

"oops, sorry" Tanith giggled.

"Oh, my God" said Valkyrie "Please remind me when Tanith is practising to I can use somebody as a shield."

Suddenly there was a crash and fog went everywhere. A girl screamed, Skulduggery recognised the voice, "Valkyrie!" he shouted, but there was no reply, when the smoke cleared, Valkyrie was gone.

**A/N**- Dun Dun DUUUUN!!! Oooh, where's Valkyrie gone? What was the loud crash? All questions will be answered soon…


	3. No Hope

**Skulduggery couldn't believe it, how could Valkyrie have been kidnapped? They knew a lot of people where out to get her but they thought the put them all in jail, Dusk, Scapegrace, and Billy-Ray Sanguine. **_**Oh great **_**Skulduggery thought, **_**it must be someone new**_**.**

**Valkyrie awoke in a damp and dusty basement, she was tied to a chair so she couldn't move. Suddenly, a man stepped forward, he was tall, and had shoulder length greasy brown hair. " We haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet have we?" he said with an evil smile. " My name is Furien Hound, it is a pleasure to meet the famous Valkyrie Cain"**

"**Well, its not a pleasure to meet you, and I would get running if I was you, Skulduggery is on his way and will kick the crap out of you." Valkyrie said threateningly.**

" **I'm afraid you will be rather disappointed, you see this place technically doesn't exist, this particular house on Brevere Road was his by a shell in the second world war, and the ghost of the house can only be seen by people who I want to see it."**

**Valkyrie hung her head, " How on earth will she get out of this one. **

**A/N**- I'm sooooo sorry that it's so short, I'm writing this on fathers day so I'll be quite busy. Luv ya all!


	4. One problem vanishes,another one appears

**A/N-**Sorry its taken so long, I've been quite busy recently.

Skulduggery had been driving around in his car for two weeks now, there had been so news of Valkyrie and no clue who had taken her and where. Skulduggery couldn't take it,_ Where is she, she could be dead right now, no, she's not dead, Valkyrie Cain is too strong to die._ He kept saying these words over and over in his head, but he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of doubt.

Valkyrie was finding it hard to stay awake, she had been tied to that chair goodness knows how long, and has had very little food. By nowshe had given up hope of survival, let alone anyone finding her, but strangely, she wasn't too concerned about dying, she felt it was her fate, and nothing would change that. But she never got to tell Skulduggery the way she felt about him, she never got to tell him she loved him, little did she know, he felt the exact same way.

Furien Hound sneered at Valkyrie "where's this famous Skulduggery you keep threatening me about, its been two weeks and he still hasn't showed his face. He mustn't care about you at all."

Valkyrie wouldn't let herself hear that." your wrong! You don't know him, he just can't find me!"

As he grew more and more annoyed at her shouting, he finally cracked, "If he's not coming then there's no need for me to keep you alive then is there!" he yelled as he plunged a knife deep into Valkyrie's side, she let out a deafening scream that could be heard from miles around, luckily, it was heard by the right people.

Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher were walking back to Valkyrie's house to try and search for clues again, when suddenly, out of nowhere, came a deafening scream. Skulduggery jumped, "It's Valkyrie!" he yelled. Everyone looked around but there was nothing there, just a huge patch of grass. Tanith traced the scream to the grass and started walking to it when she smacked her head into what would seem nothingness, she put her hand up and felt it, it was a wall! "Skulduggery!" she yelled. "There's something here!"

He ran up beside her and felt the wall too. Then he took something out of his pocket and threw it onto the grass. It revealed a house! Skulduggery burst threw the front doors, Furien had already escaped but he saw Valkyrie tied to a chair and rushed up beside her. "it's going to be O.K Valkyrie, Just stay with me please….." but it was too late, Valkyrie had already slipped into unconsciousness. Skulduggery picked her up and gestured to Fletcher, he nodded and in a blink of an eye, they were at Kenspeckles. As Skulduggery held her, he felt something dripping down her arm, he turned Valkyrie over to discover a huge gash on her side, he gasped just as Kenspeckle walked in. He had ushered everyone out of the room as he began his work on Valkyrie. Skulduggery was pacing up and down the room. "Don't worry Skulduggery" Ghastly said "Valkyrie's strong. Two hours later, Kenspeckle slowly walked in with a grim look on his face. He looked at Skulduggery "Im so sorry, she's in a coma and I don't know when she'll wake up" Skulduggery rushed into the room to find Valkyrie still on her bed. He sat down beside her and decided he wouldn't move until she woke up.

{Two Weeks Later}

Skulduggery was praying at Valkyrie's bedside, it looked as if he was crying, "Please God, let her wake up, Please!"


	5. Mine Again

A/N- big thank you to all the people who reviewed, a.k.a NerdySkellington, -'Cainn'-, Falnet.-Heart and ocean109.

**It was dark, Skulduggery had nearly given up hope that Valkyrie would wake up, he almost believed she was gone. But what hurt most was that he never got to tell her how he really feels, he never got to tell her that he loved her. Hesitantly, he got up and slowly walked to the door, he took one last look at her before leaving, one last look before she was gone.**

**Valkyrie's eyes fluttered as she slowly sat up, she recognised the place as Kenspeckle's, but the last thing she could remember was at the ghost house when Skulduggery burst in. Skulduggery, she had to tell him how she felt. She swung her legs over and stood up, although she was a little stiff, she could walk. "I knew I'd find you here" a voice said. Valkyrie recognised that voice. **

"**No, it couldn't be you!" she cried.**

"**I'm afraid it is little sweetheart, and I'm back to finish what I started!" Before Valkyrie could say another word, Vaurien Hound fired a shot into her stomach. "I'm trying a gun now, after the little knife incident" he said casually. With a blink of an eye, he was gone. Valkyrie couldn't stand it, not only has it been a thick bullet, it had gone further into her wounds, she was finding it hard to breath, her eyes started to close. "No, I have to fight it, I have to find someone." she gasped, stumbling outside, out into the street, where there was nobody in sight.**

**Skulduggery was driving home not really paying attention when he saw somebody stagger in front of his car. He slammed his foot on the brakes and got outside, just as the person collapsed to the floor. He cautiously walked over to where the person lay and gasped, Valkyrie. He fell to his knees beside her and she opened her eyes. The bleeding had stopped know but there was another gaping hole in her side, she was O.K. He held her close to his chest and cried his Skeleton cry. "Skulduggery? Are you O.k?" Valkyrie said, struggling a little.**

"**Don't worry Valkyrie, I'll never leave you out of my sight again." he answered. They lay there in each others arms for a while, not ever wanting to let go. **


End file.
